charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Invisibility
Invisibility is the power to make yourself unable to be seen, or transparent. History This is a power that has been used several times throughout the series and is usually in the possesion of good beings. It is very similar to the power of Voyeurism. Some beings that naturally possess this power include: the demon Troxa, who could be made visible in cold temperatures due to his personal biology. Elders can make themselves invisible ("Oh My Goddess! Part 2," "It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1," ) Shown when Leo, in the process of becoming an Elder, gained the power of Invisibility. Leo has been invisible four times: one time in the heavens when he turned himself invisible to avoid being discovered, the second time he was turned invisible by Hippolyta's Belt, the third time when he was in the underworld spying on future Chris, and the final time, he was under the influence of invisibility potions. The witch showed in the gallery images below (from "A Witch In Time") possessed the power of Invisibility but was shortly killed by Baccara. However, time was changed and he ended up never killing her. Pamela Bousquet from the Charmed Novels also had this power, as did Gideon. *Paige created a potion to make herself invisible in Centennial Charmed, it's possible this is the same potion used to make Leo invisible in the climax of Battle of the Hexes. Image:Witchhhh.jpeg|A witch fades out of invisibility... Image:Witchagainvisible.jpeg|...and is visible again Image:Troxa becomes visable.jpg|The Demon Troxa becomes visible InvisibilityProjection.gif|Billie turns Leo invisible (Projective Invisibility) (click for animation) 1x10-RexBuckland-AstralMode.jpg|Rex Buckland is invisible while in Astral Mode Invisible_Paige.jpg|Invisible Paige enters Leo using an Invisibility Potion List of Users *Paige Matthews *Rex Buckland *Witch from "A Witch In Time" *Troxa *Leo Wyatt *Gideon *Pamela Bousquet *Elders *The Source *Ghosts *Enoch Demons *Fairies *Trolls *Vicus *Billie Jenkins (With the Belt of Gaea) *Cole Turner Cloaking The ability to hide yourself or someone supernaturally from others. This makes the person not only invisible, but unperceivable. Whitelighters can hide their charges making them invisible to a select few such as in "Love Hurts". It has also been seen several times throughout the series run. Leo was using this power to hide Daisy, a mortal woman, from her darklighter boyfriend Alec. He couldn't sense or even see her. Later on, cloaking was used by Gideon, when the Charmed Ones visited Magic School for the first time, to help save it. Then in Season 7 in "Imaginary Fiends" Vicus used this power to cloak himself from everyone but Wyatt, his way to try and curse him. Also in season 8, Paige uses this ability on her charge Mikhele to protect her from a group of darklighters that were after, because she was to become a future whitelighter. However due to Billie's and Christy's plan to trap the sisters in their dreams, Mikelle ran out of the manor (uncloaked either because Paige was knocked out or because Paige could only cloak as far as the house perimeter) right into the hands of the darklighters, killing her. Though cloaking is a protective ability of powerful magical creatures, it is most commonly known as spells that witches use to cloak themselves from demons. List of Users *Paige *Leo *Gideon *Chris Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell *Whitelighters *Elders *Avatars *Angels of Death *Soul Collectors like Charon *Derek *Fairies (with fairy dust) *Gremlins *Margaret Anne Williamson Voyeurism The ability to render oneself completely invisible except for the eyes. This has only been seen in the use of demons. The demon Klea was often emplyed to use her voyeurism when she spied on Cole to find out if he could be trusted. "(The Demon Who Came in from the Cold)" It is also thought that Vicus possessed this ability, as when he shimmered only his eyes and mouth stayed behind for a few moments. See Also * Projective Invisibility Category:Powers